Love Blog
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: El amor nunca ha sido un tema sencillo de tratar, mucho menos las relaciones. ¿Qué hará Orihime ahora que debe escribir sobre ello en su, bastante popular, Blog? y ¿cómo hará uso de su propia experiencia originada de su extraña relación con Ulquiorra, que además de ser su vecino del lado, es también su novio? Quizá hay que abrir la ventana para saberlo. -One-shot, AU,-


**Hola, espero que les guste esta pequeña aportación. No podía sacármela de la cabeza.**

**Disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

**Bleach NO me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre sus violables personajes le corresponden a Tite Kubo, así mismo este One-shot está parcialmente inspirado en el manga **Love Blog!** De Fujiwara Akira.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*~*.**

**.~* Love Blog *~.**

***.~.***

**.**

_¿Por qué las personas se enamoran?_

_¿Qué sentido tiene salir?_

_**.**_

**L**a verdad es que no conocía la respuesta, era totalmente un misterio, si lo supiera, el amor no correspondido carecería de sentido, los que no pueden decir abiertamente sus sentimientos no tendrían sueños todas las noches, no habría porqué preocuparse por esa persona al saber lo que te gusta de ella. Las relaciones no serian tan variadas e infinitas como lo eran. ¿Por qué se enamoran? Sería echar en menos el corazón si decía que se debía a la necesidad de depender, cuidar o estar con alguien, y ese no era el quid de la cuestión.

¿Por qué las personas se enamoran?

Desearía saber al dedillo la contestación.

Suspiró.

—Esto no es suficiente—susurró pasando sus delicados dedos por las despeinadas hebras naranjas de su largo cabello, sus ojos castaños se posaron en el monitor de la laptop y al ver los escasos dos párrafos echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Por qué era tan difícil terminar el primer post?

Si bien llevar la administración de un blog tan popular, como lo era el _Love Blog_ de ella, eso no era suficiente razón para que de buenas a primeras se hubiese quedado sin forma de continuar lo que tan entusiasmada plasmaba en el archivo de Microsoft Word. Naturalmente escribía con antelación todos los temas que sus seguidores escogían en la tabla de puntuación al final de mes, sin embargo comenzaba a pensar que hablar sobre el amor y las relaciones de pareja, no era para nada sencillo.

Ni siquiera ella era capaz de entender por completo lo que esa palabra de cuatro letras significaba, mucho menos el porqué de su aparición. Tampoco su experiencia le dejaba un camino claro para llegar a ello, un amor no correspondido por su viejo amigo Kurosaki Ichigo, y una relación actualmente complicada con su vecino dejaban bastante que desear en un análisis.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ellos en primer lugar? ¿Qué había orillado primeramente a Inoue Orihime a tomar interés especial en esas dos personas tan distintas una de la otra?, se preguntó, más no podía llegar a un veredicto satisfactorio.

Simplemente se metieron a su corazón.

Kurosaki Ichigo, su primer amor por excelencia, era una persona en cierto modo parecida a ella, quizás debido a ese grado de identificación, que variaba enormemente por sus propias decisiones, la había orillado a desarrollar un amor casi devoto hacia el arisco joven de cabellos naranjas y personalidad fuerte, aunque nunca fue correspondido por este. Las memorias sobre aquellos días en los que lo había amado, no eran del todo amargas, más bien sabían agridulces. Repasó concienzudamente sus sentimientos de aquel tiempo, ¿Por qué le gustaba el Kurosaki? La respuesta que vino a ella, fue sino, que se debía a la amabilidad escondida entre tosquedad y determinación del chico en ese tiempo pasado.

Fue pura espontaneidad.

El segundo, y más extraño de los dos, era su rara relación con su actual vecino de apartamento, Ulquiorra Cifer. Era alguien por completo distinto a Ichigo, por no entrar en detalles, mientras uno se parecía al sol, el otro resultaba exactamente igual a una luna, perpetuamente tranquila y estoica. No obstante, muy por el contrario de su otro amor, el muchacho de cabellos negros entraba perfectamente en el contexto de un antihéroe, siendo completamente antisocial, frio e insensible, aunque no pasaba desapercibida esa melancolía no exenta de crueldad que algunas veces sus ojos, casi sin brillo humano, tintados de un profundo color esmeralda solían mostrar de vez en cuando. Su lengua era mordaz y acertada, podía darte donde más te dolía y su aparente nihilismo repercutía en una presencia imponente. Sus sentimientos por él no estaban del todo claros. Pero no negaría que eso era lo más atrayente en sí.

Enamorarse por el simple hecho de anhelar quererlo.

Las tenues notas de un violín llegaron a sus oídos en ese momento, automáticamente se puso de pie y caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la puerta deslizable que daba al balcón de su habitación. Sus orbes cayeron inmediatamente en la figura del susodicho anterior que se encontraba sumamente concentrado en tocar las cuerdas del instrumento correctamente. No era muy alto y su piel era bastante pálida confiriéndole un aspecto algo frágil a veces, su corta melena azabache usualmente estaba un tanto desordenada, con un mechón que caía por su frente y se bifurcaba sobre su nariz. Admiró detenidamente sus estilizados dedos moviéndose por las cuerdas del violón.

Era tan oscuramente perfecto.

Con sigiló se acercó al rastel y dedicó el resto del tiempo de aquella pieza a observarlo ajena de si él era consciente de su presencia o no, lo cual debería ser más lo segundo que lo primero. Pues no había detalle que la perceptiva mirada del moreno no lograra captar.

—Veo que sigues con esa maña de escuchar si permiso, mujer—musitó con voz profunda dejando de tocar, ella sonrió apenada.

—Lo siento, simplemente me gusta oírte—aseguró subiéndose al barandal para sentarse en la orilla—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Escuché en el campus que les han ofrecido un lugar entre los representantes de la región en el concurso nacional.

—El director Aizen nos ha dicho que duplicaremos los ensayos—respondió ajustando los tonos de las cuerdas—, deberías bajar de ese sitio mujer, puedes caer.

—No lo haré, así que no te preocupes.

—No lo hago, seria molesto si caes de un tercer piso a estas horas.

—Eres cruel, realmente no te preocupas por tu novia—se quejó en son de broma. El ojiesmeralda la miró.

—Como quieras—restó y ella hizo un puchero.

—Ulquiorra—llamó al tiempo que mecía los pies, dejando en claro que no obedecería al moreno.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué las personas se enamoran?—cuestionó desviando la mirada. El pelinegro de nueva cuanta clavó sus orbes en su exquisita figura.

—No comprendo la naturaleza de tu pregunta—refutó.

—Quiero decir, ¿Por qué sales con una persona? ¿Qué es lo que te hace estar con ella?—trató de explicarse—, por ejemplo ¿Qué es lo que te hizo enamorarte de mí? Llevamos seis meses saliendo así qué…

—No pienso responder a una tontería como esta—tajó indiferente, la pelinaranja torció la boca y sus ojos se tornaron un poco tristes.

—Ya veo—miró el suelo. Se sentía como una tonta. Sólo a ella se le ocurría preguntar algo como eso—, ciertamente es una cosa sin sentido—rió algo avergonzada—. Olvida lo que dije ¿quieres? Sólo es una molestia al final—se acomodó una crin tras la oreja.

Ulquiorra dejó de lado su instrumento, sabía que la había herido con su comentario, no lo pudo evitar realmente, fue una respuesta automática si lo pensaba seriamente. Se acercó a la muchacha que disimuladamente trataba de pestañear para ahuyentar las lágrimas ocasionadas por su corazón débil. Levantó una mano y gracias a la corta distancia entre sus aéreas residenciales fue capaz de cogerla por el rostro para obligarla a verlo.

—Mujer, sabes de sobra que no creo en los sentimientos porque son algo que no puedo ver o comprobar con mis propios ojos y que el corazón es sólo una excusa para el egoísmo humano—a veces hablaba como si él no lo fuera también—. Pero tú eres diferente a mí, crees en eso que yo no y por ello es que estoy contigo, quizá esa es la única respuesta que pueda darte respecto a tu pregunta.

—Eso es un poco complicado de entender—murmuró desviando sus pupilas, pues el Cifer la tenía firmemente obligada a verlo.

Él dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, el que no entendía a veces, era él. Puesto que en ocasiones era incapaz de leer lo que Orihime esperaba que hiciera, si bien la mujer había dicho desde aquella vez que confesó sus "sentimientos" que ambos eran lo que englobaba la palabra novios, más aún así hasta el momento todavía era un concepto desconocido para él. Sin embargo pese a que no lo entendía del todo, había algo que definitivamente lo mantenía constantemente atraído hacia la ojicastaña, haciendo que una y otra vez sus pasos terminaran donde ella se encontraba, llevándolo hasta Inoue cada vez que trataba de dar una conclusión a ese tema llamado amor.

¿Significaba eso que él había terminado por desarrollar lo que no podía afirmar que existía? ¿Estaba enamorado de Inoue Orihime?

La besó.

Quizás.

Orihime respingó por la repentina acción de su novio. Pero no fue para nada desagradable. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Que jamás podía predecir qué era lo que Ulquiorra haría, ya que siempre demostraba superar sus expectativas.

—¿Eso fue suficiente para entender?—indagó separándose de ella. Las mejillas de Inoue estaban completamente rebosantes de ese suculento tono carmín que solía recordarle a un par de pequeñas manzanas.

—Tramposo—susurró haciendo un mohín.

Ulquiorra sonrió involuntariamente. Apenas era una ligera curva, pero en definitiva se trataba de una sonrisa.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Las personas se enamoraban porque gracias a la otra parte, eran capaces de cambiar gradualmente mientras ambos llevaban una relación. Podían aprender un montón de cosas. Los sentimientos naturalmente se desbordarían.

Y eso resultaba tóxicamente excitante de esperar.

* * *

**.**

_¿Te amo o te quiero?_

_¿Hay un intermedio entre ellos?_

**.**

Amar y querer, dice una canción extranjera, no son lo mismo, y ciertamente no lo es. Porque querer es desear, y desear es sentir lujuria, mientras que amar es algo más benévolo e incondicional, supuesta lo mejor, pero muchas veces el amar, sólo causa que la felicidad huya excusándose con indulgente albedrio; si tuviera que decidir entre esas dos palabras, prefería ser querida que amada, pues cuando una persona te ama, sería capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por tu bienestar, sin embargo, si esa persona te quería, seria egoísta en muchos aspectos de la palabra y no te soltaría por nada del mundo. Por ello en su relación con Ulquiorra ella era la que solía susurrar los te amo y traducir los te quiero del moreno que jamás sonaban a viva voz.

Orihime amaba y Ulquiorra deseaba.

Eso era lo mejor.

—Aunque a veces soy más ambiciosa—murmuró sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba una taza azul y sorbía un poco del té que había hecho para acompañar unas galletas ya devoradas mientras redactaba el segundo post. Que por suerte extraña no era tan difícil como el anterior, pese al éxito rotundo de este.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—suspiró con gravedad la voz de Ulquiorra a sus espaldas, la muchacha se giró justo a tiempo para verlo levantarse de la cama, despertándose de su evidente sueño anterior.

Aunque no era el lecho de la ojicastaña en realidad, pues a decir verdad se encontraban en el apartamento del moreno. Ya que Inoue había llegado directo de la universidad para entregarle el postre antes mencionado.

—Nada realmente—bajó la pantalla—, sólo me entraron ganas de escribir, no quise despertarte. Parecías muy cansado durante la cena—musitó levantándose para ir hacia él—. ¿Dormiste bien?

El moreno le había dejado entrar aunque inicialmente le había dicho que no estaba de humor para eso. Sin embargo poco se pudo negar y terciariamente terminó por aceptar que la alegre chica cenara junto con él. Esa clase de escenas eran por demás común, al igual que ya sea que él durmiera en su apartamento luego de comer o en su defecto ella pasara la noche con el pelinegro de vez en cuando. Después de todo eran una pareja.

—El cansancio es relativo mujer—atino a decir y la joven le sonrió.

—No hagas tanto sobresfuerzo ¿vale?, te he dejado tu parte de las galletas que compré en la cocina, y he recogido los trastos, también guardé el resto de la cena en el frigorífico—enlistó.

—No era necesario, ya lo habría hecho después.

—Está bien, no me molesta por algo soy tu novia—aseguró—. Parecemos recién casados en esta clase de situaciones, ¿verdad?…—se cubrió la boca realmente avergonzada de su comentario—. Esto yo no… eh, creo que mejor me acuesto otra vez—se apresuró a gatear hacia su lado de la cama. El callado joven sólo la observó.

Orihime se cubrió con la sabana abochornada por esa clase de pensamientos, no es que no debiera y quisiera imaginar ese título, pero sabía de sobra que Ulquiorra no estaría cómodo si ella decía algo sobre el matrimonio. Es decir, sólo ella se imaginaba una vida con él a su lado. Porque ella era el corazón de la relación y él era el cerebro.

—Tonterías—se dejó caer otra vez e Inoue lo miró de soslayo.

—Hmm, ¿Ulquiorra?

—…—clavó su penetrante mirada en ella para que continuara.

—¿Alguna vez, has pensado si me amas o me quieres?—el moreno automáticamente se alzó recargado en los codos.

—¿Por qué últimamente estás haciendo preguntas de ese estilo?

—Sólo responde—pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Eres mía—declaró luego de un par de segundos—. Independientemente de si me gustas o me desagradas, no veo el fin de esclarecerlo con esas simples palabras—respondió extendiendo una mano para acariciar su cabeza—, confórmate con saber, que nunca podrás escapar de mi lado, incluso si un día tus afamados sentimientos llegasen a cambiar, no te dejaré ir.

Orihime rió.

Amar y querer no eran lo mismo, pero la posesividad era, de momento, el punto intermedio y eso estaba bien para ella.

—Tú también eres mío—exclamó estampando sus labios en los de él.

El amor a veces toma un camino algo retorcido.

* * *

**.**

_¿Tener sexo o hacer el amor?_

_¿Cuál es mejor?_

**.**

—¡Kya!—gritó un poco mientras un coche pasaba veloz por su costado y la dejaba completamente empapada—, ¡Genial!—bufó con sarcasmo mientras se miraba las ropas todas mojadas y agua sucia escurriendo desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Negó repetidas veces mientras doblaba el paraguas que había tomado en la mañana al escuchar el pronóstico de lluvia en el canal meteorológico.

Lo bueno era que sólo se encontraba a una calle de su departamento, por lo que echándose a correr cuesta abajo, se apuró para llegar y darse un baño si no quería pescar un resfriado. Lo malo es que ya era bastante noche, las dos y fracción y es que había asistido a una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros del instituto y el tiempo, literalmente, voló sin que se diera cuenta, aunque ella no bebió amablemente se ocupó de subir a taxis a los que sí y eso la había retrasado un poco. Subió con marcados pasos el tramo de escaleras hasta el tercer nivel. Notó que las luces del al lado estaban encendidas, por lo que Ulquiorra debería estar aún despierto, cosa que era extraño, pues hacia un buen rato que el debió de haber llegado de sus clases en la universidad, pues esa semana la sinfónica había optado por descansar y el moreno no era retenido en la actividad extraescolar como otras veces, por consecuente ella ya lo hacía dormido desde hace unas horas. Pensó en ir a verlo, si es que aún lo hallaba despierto, luego de darse una ducha y sugerirle—si el tiempo lo permitía—ir a ver una película al día siguiente. Su amiga, Tatsuki le había obsequiado un par de entradas para una nueva película que recién se había estrenado, a la cual no podía ir porque ese mismo día tendría un campeonato regional de karate en la prefectura vecina. Intuía que el moreno no se negaría a acompañarla, pues era un filme psicológico y según la crítica citada en un sitio bastante famoso de internet, era digna de ver.

Llegó al cuarto de baño y se quitó una a una las prendas, comenzaba a tiritar por haber corrido, una vez se halló desnuda, abrió la llave del agua caliente y templó su temperatura con la fría para un segundo después meterse. El chorro caía sobre ella, destensando deliciosamente uno que otro nudo formado en su cuello. Mientras lavaba su cuerpo no pudo evitar recordar que esa semana debía escribir el último post del tema, y era sino, sobre el sexo. Sus mofletes rebozaron entonces de sangre pura y caliente. Vale que no fuera santa para persignarse al oír la palabra, y tampoco es que hablara sobre ello. Pero resultaba un tanto espinoso hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Era un tanto ambiguo en realidad, pues tener sexo y hacer el amor, claramente no eran lo mismo. Ya que el primero era con menor carga de sentimientos y compromiso y el segundo estaba más ligado a entregar, en un aspecto más espiritual, el ser mismo. Aunque ella misma no podía decir, lamentablemente, que había hecho el amor; había tenido sexo, más no significaba que la mayoría de las veces tanto ella como Ulquiorra se hubieran entregado por completo el uno al otro. Ella por temor y él por desconocedor del significado más profundo de un acto carnal que brindaba un irrecusable placer. Quizás la única vez que lo habían hecho de ese modo había sido una sola, hace bastante tiempo, cuando la relación entre ellos pendía de un abismo y las cosas, si no se hubieran arreglado, podrían haberlos obligado a terminar.

Lo cual, pensándolo ahora, en este momento, no la hubiese beneficiado para nada. Pues ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, y aunque el morocho no lo dijera, él estaba irremediablemente loco por ella.

Eran la clase de cosas que sólo con ver podía saber sobre el Cifer.

Se enredó en una de sus toallas recién lavadas el día de ayer y salió del baño lleno de vapor, pasó sus dedos por las hebras mojadas y saboreó la sensación de un relajante baño recién dado. Caminó un par de pasos hacia su habitación para agarrar un cambio de ropa, pero unas frías y fuertes manos la cogieron con fuerza de la cintura.

Estuvo a punto de pegar un tremendo chillido de espanto cuando por suerte distinguía la inconfundible mata oscura que se posicionaba en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, un aliento conocido chocó contra su todavía húmeda piel, lo que logró encender sus sentidos en más de un aspecto posible.

—Mujer—suspiró contra su cuello, y la susodicha atino a estremecerse.

—¿Q-qué sucede Ulquiorra?

—¿Dónde estabas?—demandó saber estrujándola con fuerza.

—¿N-no lo recuerdas? Te dije que iría con algunos viejos compañeros a beber—le tocó con dubitación la mano que se aferraba a su costado derecho. El moreno aflojó un poco. Lo sintió suspirar.

—Es cierto—murmuró.

—¿Estabas preocupado?—inquirió tratando de voltear a verlo, él la obligó a girarse. Sus ojos tenían una expresión indescifrable.

—Han estado dando noticias de accidentes por toda la ciudad, uno de ellos cerca de tu facultad—respondió mirándola intensamente, como si la estuviera escaneando—, la víctima, se llamaba igual que tú. Aunque sabía que no eras esa persona, no podía pensar con claridad, cosa que es realmente una estupidez—su voz seguía manteniendo ese ligero tono sereno, pero Orihime dedujo que poseía un poco de alivio en ella—. No vuelvas a ir a un sitio donde no pueda encontrarte.

Ella sonrió.

—Vale.

—Si lo haces, te romperé las piernas para que no puedas moverte.

Lo abrazó.

—Vale.

Se separó de él y alzó sus manos para tocar su rostro, le apartó uno que otro mechón de cabello de los ojos y con suma ternura posó sus labios en los de él. El morocho la pegó a su cuerpo, profundizando la caricia a su belfos de una manera que hizo a sus instintos despertar. Se besaron con pasión y ella envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del él. Ulquiorra la llevó hasta la cama y dejó caer sobre esta. Besó su frente, su nariz, sus labios, bajó por su barbilla, siguió por el cuello y se detuvo un poco en la clavícula. El calor inmediatamente se hizo presente y con destreza la despojó de la toalla.

Orihime apretó la tela de las sabanas, mientras usa todos sus recursos para no dejar salir los suspiros que Ulquiorra le causaba. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que se podrían haber confundido con un par de tomates maduros. Su espina dorsal se arqueó cuando una explosión de sensaciones nació en lo más profundo de su ser en el momento exacto en que el pelinegro tocaba ese sitio tan sensible en cualquier cuerpo femenino con sus dedos hechos para tocar las notas del mismísimo cielo.

Las ropas de él, poco a poco también se fueron perdiendo por el suelo y la muchacha, por instinto nato de cualquier fémina, le otorgaba caricias que querían igualar un poco lo que él le hacía sentir. Esta vez era distinta, lo sabía con certeza, algo en los besos que el ojiesmeralda distribuía por cada recoveco de su piel, reflejaban un sentimiento más puro que el placer. La pelinaranja gimoteó al darse cuenta que él jugaba con sus sensibilidad. La contempló un segundo mientras se preparaban para seguir con la erótica actividad, abrió las piernas de la mujer y se posicionó entre ellas, para lenta y exquisitamente convertirse en uno. El sentimiento fue exorbitante y los hizo temblar una corriente eléctrica que poco a poco los fundía mediante la unión de sus cuerpos.

Sintió una inigualable satisfacción al ver el rostro de Orihime grabado en delirio y su propio cuerpo ardió en deseo. La opresión que había sentido al oír el nombre de la mujer en aquella trágica noticia, había sido sustituida por una irascible seguridad. Como si al tenerla entre sus brazos, nada malo podría ocurrirle a ella. Lo cual no era del todo cierto.

Pues él mismo era el mayor peligro.

Pero eso poco le importaba.

—¿Por qué lloras mujer?—con sus pulgares apartó las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Sólo, estoy feliz—su voz se quebró.

—¿Por qué?—recargó su frente contra la de ella, sus respiraciones iban haciéndose rápidas conforme toda la tensión aumentaba.

—Yo…—jadeó—, estoy feliz…—apretó los dientes para no gritar—. Porque te amo—le acarició el rostro cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo que suponía tales acciones.

—Siempre viendo la vida tan estúpida y románticamente—sonrió apenas una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a atrapar su rostro para besarla mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos se acercaba peligrosamente al clímax. La cordura de la ojicastaña se tambaleó en la cuerda floja—. Eres mía, siempre serás mía.

—¿Siem…pre?—arqueó la espalda.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Las sensaciones subieron hasta la cima. Golpeando con fuerza su interior y haciéndolos vibrar. El mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor, el tiempo y el lugar se borraron en un instante. Sólo estaban ellos, unidos, siendo uno y dos al mismo son de una ola de mar lejano.

Ellos habían hecho el amor, sin dudarlo.

Orihime se recargó en el dorso de su mano y contempló las largas pestañas de Ulquiorra, quien dormía plácidamente con su brazo sobre la cadera de ella. Jamás se cansaría de verlo. Era un pasatiempo que con el tiempo se dio cuenta le brindaba la oportunidad de admirar esa parte de él que le recordaba a un niño pequeño. Esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente del moreno.

—Te amo—susurró escondiendo la cara en su pecho descubierto. Aún si por el momento era la única que lo decía, estaba bien, porque eventualmente un día él lo diría.

**.**

_El amor no siempre era paralelo entre dos personas. Los sueños no siempre se cumplían y las expectativas eran mayormente absurdas. Pero lo cierto es que era simplemente imperfecto, por lo perfecto no es humano y como humano es un hecho que hay que aceptarlo. Porque, el que no lo diga, no significa que no lo sienta, y tal vez y sólo tal vez…_

**.**

—Te amo—el moreno apretó su agarré una vez se aseguró de que Orihime se había quedado dormida, ajena de qué el estaba despierto mientras lo observaba.

Masculló lo que jamás le había costado decir, pero que aún no pronunciaría frente a ella, porque aún no estaba convencido de su veracidad.

El corazón aún era algo para dudar.

No obstante, en ese instante, tal vez lo sostenía en su mano.

Quizás.

**.**

_Un milagro ocurrirá._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.-*~*-.**

**Fin**

***-.~.-***

**.**

* * *

**Bien, lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado y jejeje no pude evitar poner lime, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer y lamento el ooc o horrores ortográficos, hago lo máximo para evitarlos.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Akari se despide**

**Yanne!**


End file.
